Hunter hunts comfort
by Pingu2004
Summary: Scott is left reeling after the announcement of dani's verdict. A familia face returns to the bay with a new friend. Scott seeks comfort in this new friend, in more ways than one.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters n this story, they are all owned by the creators of the soap Home and away. However, I do own one character – I have put myself into this story, so the character "Alicia" is my own, representing myself.

Hunter hunts comfort

Rated PG for parental guidance

The sun was rising over the sandy horizon of Summer Bay. Scott Hunter was walking on the beach, thinking about Dani. In the distance, he could see Rhys Sutherland.

"I didn't expect to see you up this early Scott."

"Couldn't sleep, I just don't understand it, she was innocent, anyone could see it. Arrghhh I could kill that Morag! She went back for the trial, but, I mean-"

"You're not the only one who's hurting Scott, everyone knows that Dani was innocent, there's nothing you or I could do and hurting Morag isn't gonna do any good is it?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Listen, I've got to head off to the gym, I need to be alone. Bye."

Scott head off down to the gym, his heart in tangles after Dani's verdict had been announced. When he arrived at the gym, he worked out for about 10 minutes and then sat down, as he couldn't be bothered to do anymore. He started to have flashbacks of Dani and him, together.

"It hurts, I know how you feel," whispered an upset Haley.

"No, no one can know how I feel Hails. I mean, every time see someone enter the gym, I turn around in hope that its Dani, I can still see her walking through that door, towards us all, coming up to me to hug me, but no, its not real, none of it is."

Just then, Jade walked through the door with Brodie and another girl, with Dark hair and dark skin.

"Hey, look who came back to the bay!" shouted an excited Jade.

"Hey guys, oh, I don't think I've met you before, but judging by the description I got

Through my email, it looks as if you are the famous Scott Hunter!" said an excited Brodie.

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you, erm..."

"Oh yes, Brodie, I used to live with the Sutherlands, Shelley took me in, but then I decided to move away and travel a bit, that was always my dream. Oh, before I forget, this is my friend Alicia who comes from the city. She's been travelling around with me."

"It's nice to meet you, yeah, it's been a rough ride these past couple of years, you

Know, travelling around everywhere, but I guess I'm kinda used to it now."

"Right, that's cool, so where are you staying, at the Sutherlands?"

"Yeah, Jade offered to let us stay, I heard it's like a big hell house at the moment, everyone busy with the wedding plans," said Brodie.

Brodie, Alicia and Jade all walked out of the gym together and walked to the caravan park.

"Hi dad, look who I found trailing around."

"BRODIE! Oh! It's so great to see you again and who is your friend here?"

"Oh this is-"

"-Alicia. I am guessing you're Mr Sutherland. I've been travelling around with Brodie for quite a while."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you Alicia and please call me Rhys. Anyway, Jade could you take Alicia and Brodie's bags up to the guest room please."

"Oh, no we can stay in a caravan if you like Rhys," Brodie added in.

"No, no way. That won't be necessary, you'll always be welcome in our house and any friend of Brodie's is a friend of ours."

"Oh thanks Rhys. Oh and by the way where's Dani?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she's, she's gone to prison for two years, for attempted murder."

"WHAT?! But I thought all that was over, with Kane and everything."

"She had a re-trial. It didn't turn out the way we expected I'm afraid. Dad, where's Kirst?"

"Out, with Kane."

"What? Again? That girl doesn't know where her priorities lie."

"Give her a break Jade, I am, that's not the most important thing at the moment and you know that. There are other things to think about."

Jade, Alicia and Brodie walked out of the room.

"I'm sensing a bit of tension Jade," said Brodie.

"Yeah, look, no offence or anything, but we don't actually want to talk about Dani at the moment, we don't like to talk about what happened, that's why we don't seem to be showing how sad we are."

"Oh, that's ok, we understand don't we Brodie. Brodie?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course."

Alicia walked out onto the patio, only to see Scott sitting there with his face buried in his hands.

"Wo, you gave me a bit of a shock!"

"Sorry."

"Look, I've been there before. My ex boyfriend Brad, he was sent down for 3 years, he couldn't handle the pressure in there, I couldn't handle the pressure being away from him for so long. So, after a year, I fell in love again, with this guy called Gabriel. When Brad came out of prison, he realised that I had found someone else, but he said that he expected it and that I hadn't done anything wrong and that it was ok for me to fall in love again, as it was his fault he was in prison, away from me, but me and Gabriel didn't last long, about a month and then we couldn't stand the sight of each other. So, I decided to take a break from men for a while. Look, She'll always love you and you're not on your own, you have the Sutherlands to comfort you, don't worry, every thing will be ok."

Meanwhile, Brodie was upstairs in the guest room with Jade.

"Are you OK Brodie? You seem a bit distant."

"Yeah, well, no. Have you heard from Alex?"

"Oh, Alex, look Brodie, it's been years since you'd seen him, he' moved on. He's with Haley now."

"I expected it. I just, I came back, I came back because of him. I made the biggest mistake ever by letting him go. You know, after Miles died, I thought I'd never find love again and then he came along and, we were special together."

Down on the patio, Alicia lent Scott a shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry about this Alicia. Look, I know this is gonna sound weird but, when you walked through that door at the gym, I looked at you and I thought, this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then, I remembered Dani. I'm forgetting her already Alicia. I need someone, you said, you said that it was alright to fall in love again when your girlfriend or boyfriend wasn't there."

"Yes, but, that was after a year of having him not there."

"Yes, but I have fallen for someone, already Alicia. I don't know what to do, but I am in love again, with...you."

"We can't, It won't be right."

Scott leaned over and kissed Alicia.

To be continued.


End file.
